


Surmises

by janusrome



Series: Surmises [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Crack, M/M, Magneto's fashion sense, POV Outsider, Rumors, Slightly dark!Charles, for real, in which Erik lives in Xavier's school under the alias Michael Xavier, naked reading Once and Future King
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「很明顯的，他被教授洗腦了。」Sean信誓旦旦說道：「那個看起來像是Magneto的人，已經不再是過去我們所知道的Magneto了。」（字數：約27,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik

_我喜歡你的聲音……低沉、冷靜、平穩。_

_你的咬字，你的口音，你的語調……啊， **完美** 。_

_嗯……我 **真的** 很喜歡你的聲音，Erik……_

※　※　※

 

他站在綠草如茵的庭園裡，仰頭望著那棟大宅。

他依然清楚記得，距今將近十年前他也站在這個相同的地點，抬頭仰望著同一棟建築。當時，這是一幢空蕩蕩的莊園，裝滿了太多的悲傷回憶，屋裡冰涼的空氣聞起來只有灰塵的味道；如今，這是一所寄宿學校，從大門口一路走過來，嬉鬧的聲音不絕於耳，而他也在草坪上看到好些玩耍的變種人小孩。

他短暫闔上雙眼，輕輕吁了一口氣。

這幾年下來，Xavier學校已經成為遠近馳名的變種人（青少年）庇護所。他一直都有聽聞，只是他從來沒有想過自己竟然會在這種情況之下回到這裡——喔見鬼，他們說他已經無處可去了。

「嗨，Mr. Xavier？」

他回過身，看到出聲打斷他緬懷昔日光景的不速之客是一名年輕的女孩——深色的皮膚、黑色的皮背心和皮褲以及皮靴、而她白色的頭髮像刺蝟般豎立在頭頂——他認得她，Ororo Munroe，綽號Storm，擁有操控天氣能力的變種人。

他左顧右盼，只看到十幾步之外兩個正在玩傳接球的青少年，以及更遠的草地上圍坐著四、五名年輕人，但他就是沒看到那個叫做Xavier的傢伙。

女孩望著他，躊躇地再次出聲：「……Mr.  _Michael Xavier？_ 」

_喔。_

Erik猛然領悟到，她口中的「Mr. Xavier」指的人正是 _他_ 。「是的？」

「教授已經在等你了。」她通知他，一面警戒地盯著他。

Erik忍不住冷哼了一聲，接著以手勢示意她帶路。他跟在Ororo身後，踏進走廊上盡是來來往往的變種人小孩和青少年的學校建築物。「我猜現在是下課時間？」他隨口問道。

Ororo點了點頭，她的神情看起來依然有點緊繃。

和他們擦肩而過的學生紛紛對他投以好奇的短暫打量目光，Erik看到Ororo向他們打招呼，而他們似乎對她的龐克打扮習以為常。他不禁暗暗納悶，這所學校在服裝的方面是否採行了某種消極且放任的管理作風？

Ororo領著Erik來到走廊底端，她抬起手敲了一下掛著校長辦公室牌子的門板。

片刻之後，他聽到門後傳來一聲清晰的「請進。」

（Erik相信無論過了多少年，或者再過多少年，他都不會認錯那個聲音。）

Ororo對Erik回敬了稍早他比劃的手勢，在Erik做出任何回應之前，她已經轉過身，逕自走遠。

Erik吸了一口氣，伸手推開滑門，走進這所學校校長的辦公室。

室內非常明亮，陽光從偌大的落地窗透了進來，照在整齊的書櫃、檔案櫃、牆上懸掛的裱框文憑和證書、沙發組、擺著棋盤和棋子的桌几、深色的書桌、以及端坐在桌後的人身上。

「啊，我的老朋友。」那個人興高采烈說道：「很高興你終於來了。」

Erik順手把門帶上，然後轉過身，直勾勾走向那張大得有點誇張的書桌。他站定在桌前，居高臨下瞪視著仰頭望向他的心電感應者，一面暗自尋思道，不曉得有什麼方法可以把那個傢伙臉上的得意洋洋笑容抹去。

「請坐，請坐。」Charles Xavier熱切地招呼道，同時伸手指向放在書桌前的扶手椅。

Erik依言入座，隔桌與Charles對望。這個景象帶給他一種錯覺，彷彿他是來到這所學校和校長洽公的客人。

Charles笑容滿面望著Erik，他放鬆姿態悠閒地靠著椅背，交扣的雙手放在桌面上，不時輕輕敲個兩下，好半晌沒吭半聲，一副他想要好好享受此刻的得意模樣。

Erik不由得皺眉——Charles似乎比他記憶裡更加志得意滿，這真不是一個好現象。Erik開門見山問道：「你打算把我留在這裡多久，Charles？」

Charles淺淺一笑，心平氣和回答：「你需要多久，我就留你多久。」

Erik嗤了一聲，忍住想要出言嘲諷的衝動——他在心裡反覆對自己吟誦 _人在屋簷下不得不低頭_ 的行事原則——相反的，他問道：「你希望我不要離開學校？」

再一次，Charles淺淺微笑，然而這回他的笑意裡蘊涵著幾許不容忽視的警告意味：「為了你自己、你的追隨者、以及這些孩子們的安全，我建議你盡可能減少離開學校範圍的次數。」

Erik不置可否哼了一聲作為回應。那是他們的協議內容，他沒有抱怨的立場，然而——「那麼，我留在這裡的期間要做些什麼？」

Charles不漏一拍回道：「我以為你是來協助我處理校務的。」

Erik忍不住揚起眉，「Charles，你確定把你的寶貝學生們交到我的手上是一個好主意嗎？」

Charles笑了。他直視著Erik的雙眼裡盡是笑意，而他用充滿情感的語氣說道：「喔，我的朋友，你知道我總是相信你的。」

Erik迎上他的視線，面不改色說：「難道你希望我指導他們實戰的技巧？或是戰術？——你知道，我非常樂意。」

有那麼一刻，Erik幾乎可以確認他在Charles的眼底讀到了些許的動搖——但在那稍縱即逝的一刻過了之後，Charles搖了搖頭，回答：「不，我不認為那會是理想的。」

他們沉默對望了一小段時間，彷彿這是某種兩人都樂在其中的瞪眼比賽，最後Charles開口道：「沒關係，我們還有不少時間可以來仔細想想你能夠做什麼事——不過，在那之前，你願意先幫我一個忙嗎？」他詢問地望著Erik，等到Erik點頭之後，他才繼續說下去：「我們學校有參加公立圖書館的『盲胞圖書服務』計畫，內容是募集有意願的人朗讀文學作品，錄製成有聲書，免費提供給無法閱讀的人，讓更多人有機會接觸到文學作品。我覺得這是一項相當有建設性的計畫，更不用說這也可以增加我們自己圖書館的有聲書收藏。怎麼樣？你有興趣加入嗎？」

Erik思考了一下。這不是某些他預期自己會做的事，不過他也不希望待在學校的期間整天無所事事，因此，他點了點頭，回答：「好吧。」

「太好了。」Charles欣喜說道。他來到檔案櫃前，拉開抽屜，開始翻找，不多時，一個附有麥克風的卡帶錄音機以及一捲尚未拆封的卡式錄音帶擺在Erik的面前。「你可以先用我的錄音機。」

Erik對著桌上的錄音機眨了眨眼，好吧，這絕對不是他預期自己會做的事。

Charles從疊在櫃子上的書堆中取出其中一本，遞給Erik，「我計畫把這本書當作課堂的指定閱讀，如果有朗讀的版本可以提供給學生，我想這應該很不錯。」

Erik伸手接下那本沉甸甸的書，低下頭一看——懷特的《永恆之王》。

 


	2. Moira

Moira MacTaggert坐在會議桌旁，與會的每位政府官員面前都擺著一份Charles Xavier討論人類基因突變的論文副本——這是她從牛津大學圖書館的論文出版品收藏調閱出來並且複印然後帶回美國的——Moira忍不住回想起當年她把「變種人學者」帶到CIA總部向她的上級長官介紹基因突變與變種人的往事，那個時候他們只覺得她異想天開，不但對她冷嘲熱諷，還威脅要把她降級去當打字員，說那才是 _女人_ 應該做的工作。

「……MacTaggert探員……」

聽到她的名字，她猛然回過神，這才發現圍坐在長桌邊的每一個人都望向她。Moira不由得在位子上稍稍挺直了背脊，坐得更直一些。

「……MacTaggert探員將會出任CIA的聯絡官。MacTaggert不但是最早注意到變種人存在的其中一人，也是在座唯一和變種人『合作』過的探員，因此我相信她足以勝任變種人事務部與CIA之間的溝通職位。我知道不少人因為她在古巴飛彈危機期間被消除記憶的紀錄而對她的能力存疑，但我們認為那個事件反倒令她更加警惕，因為她比誰都清楚和我們交手的變種人有著什麼樣的能力……」

即使事隔多年，但每一次Moira聽到旁人提起她被抹除記憶的往事，她都感到胃部一揪。

古巴事件結束之後，Moira雖然沒有真的被調去打字室，但她在CIA的晉升之路卻也差不多宣告完結了。她被冷凍了好幾年，直到白宮換了當家的、政府高層洗牌，再加上近年變種人的 _威脅_ 逐漸獲得重視，她才再度獲得重用的機會。

昔日被判定為國家安全機密的變種人，如今因為那個自稱「Magneto」的激進 _無政府主義恐怖分子_ 以及和他的追隨者發動的一連串攻擊，使得變種人的存在廣為世人所知，政府無法繼續隱瞞大眾，因此他們開始籌備成立變種人事務部，專門處理與變種人相關的問題。

然而，這個世界並沒有因為變種人存在的事實而變得有什麼不一樣——強權之間因為意識形態不同而對立的局勢依舊不變，冷戰還沒結束，越戰仍在進行。如果說國際社會的態度有什麼不同，那就是多數人已經瞭解到具有高度危險性的變種人存在於世上，而無論哪一個政府都傾向於把Magneto視為敵人，甚至列為通緝犯。各國的情報單位雖然沒有真正的合作關係，但彼此之間卻有個心照不宣的共識——那就是一旦碰上Magneto，他們一點也不介意分享關於他行蹤的情報，讓別人有機會逮捕他。（理由不盡然是因為該名變種人是人類政府的公敵，更因為追捕他的行動經常失敗且損失慘重，你知道的，沒有什麼比看到競爭對手被共同的敵人痛打更爽快的事了。）

會議結束，Moira跟隨在三三兩兩交談的官員或軍官後面步出會議室，一位生面孔的職員走到她面前，向她確認身分，然後把一張便條紙遞給她。她接過一看，紙條上寫著午餐、餐館名、以及「X」。

嗯，看來那位教授相當會挑時間。

半個小時之後，Moira拿著抄上地址的紙條，獨自前往喬治城大學附近的餐廳赴約。

Moira曾經對Charles消除她的記憶感到憤怒。在理智上，她瞭解那個舉動不但是為了保護變種人的安全，同時也是為了保護她，使她不至於被當局視為拒絕合作的共犯，而是一個被操弄的受害人——她順利通過測謊也熬過審問，最後上級只能不情不願接受她沒有隱瞞任何資訊的事實——但在情感上，她想要狠狠揍那個心電感應者一拳，畢竟她付出了真心和信任但換來的卻是遺忘造成的殘缺記憶片斷以及淪為同事們的笑柄，這種等同於遭到背叛的處境，恐怕任誰都無法輕易釋懷，對吧？

然而，多年之後，等到Moira有機會再次見到Charles Xavier，她卻沒有抬起手甩他兩個巴掌或者是一拳揮向他的下巴——因為，你知道的，毆打一個坐在輪椅上的人只怕會引人非議，暫且不論那個人到底是不是渾球。

Moira推開掛著「營業中」牌子的玻璃門，走進相約的餐廳。

Charles和她依舊是朋友，他們偶爾和對方見面、吃頓飯，聊天的內容幾乎都是公事，或者是生活瑣事，言談之間鮮少觸及到太過私人的話題。不論昔日他們兩人之間曾經有過什麼——就算他們之間真的有過什麼，她也不記得了——Charles刪除她記憶的舉動徹底抹殺了他們的關係更進一步的可能性。在變種人的議題以及「道德」的方面，Moira信得過Charles，因為她知道他有自己的分寸和行事原則；但若論及……親密關係，這個嘛，她不覺得自己還能夠無條件信任那個心電感應者。

_嗨，Moira。_

Charles的聲音響起，而她順著感應到的方向轉過頭，一眼就瞥見Charles坐在一張雙人桌的旁邊，對她微笑著揮手。

Moira有點詫異看到今天的Charles不是一貫的西裝革履，而是……一副相當頹廢的裝扮。她快步走向他，雙眼瞪得斗大，既驚嘆又驚恐地說：「哇，Charles，我不確定我應該稱讚你，或者我該為你感到擔心。」

Charles對她回以爽朗的笑聲，「很高興見到妳，Moira。」

她彎下腰，做出親頰但實際上嘴唇根本沒碰到對方臉頰的打招呼，然後坐進Charles對面的位子。

「我覺得打扮成這樣比較不容易引人注意。」Charles低頭看了一眼身上那件花色鮮艷的襯衫，滿不在乎說道：「在我過來的路上，有幾次被聚集示威的反戰青年認作受傷歸國的退伍軍人，所以我猜這種類型的服裝反倒更能融入人群。」

Moira忍不住微笑。她知道實際上Charles比一般人認為的還更常出門，只不過他經常使用能力讓周遭的人不會察覺到他的存在，就好像是他想要把自己隱身在人群之中似的。看來，今天Charles採取的是另一種隱身的方案？

Charles和Moira一邊用餐一邊閒聊，他們分享了一些關於變種人但不算是國家機密的話題。Moira說了自己的近況，聽著Charles講他經營學校的情況——儘管她一無所知那所學校到底位在哪裡——等到甜點了上桌，Moira知道攤牌的時候到了。

「Charles，我不知道你是否聽聞在兩個星期之前，有座工廠因為爆炸意外付諸一炬的消息？」

Charles點了點頭，回答：「是的，我有聽說。」

「事實上，那不是意外，而是一宗攻擊事件。」Moira凝視著Charles，試圖從他的表情讀取任何的訊息，「還有那不只是一座工廠，據信 _可能是_ 研發武器的祕密機構。」

「根據我得到的消息，我想妳說的沒錯。」Charles回道。

Moira決定不追究Charles到底是如何取得這種機密資訊的——畢竟他是個心電感應者，問他從何處得知訊息，老實說沒什麼實質的意義——相反的，她進一步說道：「那麼，我不知道你有沒有聽說，疑似造成那場爆炸的變種人嫌疑犯因為受傷陷入昏迷，但在一個星期之前從高度戒備的軍事醫院裡離奇失蹤，沒有人知道他究竟是如何成功逃脫的。」

Charles微微一笑，不發一語。

「你有任何的猜測嗎？」Moira問：「又或者，你有打算告訴我那是怎麼一回事嗎？」

Charles臉上的笑意加深。他吸了一口氣，緩緩說道：「Moira，妳不必擔心，我會妥善處理那件事。」

Moira盯著他，想知道那句話是什麼意思——接著她突然回想起，當年他們伏在樹林邊緣、拿著望遠鏡監視蘇聯將軍官邸的時候，那位復仇心切的變種人不顧一切衝過重重警衛，她的搭檔下令他們撤離，但Charles卻說了「我無法丟下他。」旋即拋下同行的探員和軍人，隻身衝進官邸。

儘管Charles沒有明確回答她的問題，但Moira認為答案已經很明顯了。

 _我無法丟下他。_ 那就是Charles的回答。

 


	3. Sean

倘若十年前有人對他說，將來他會成為警探，Sean大概會嗤之以鼻，搞不好他還會跟對方說少開玩笑了這類的話。如同許多年齡相近的朋友，Sean也會想像自己長大以後可能會做什麼事、成為什麼樣的人——只不過，他的想像一直都很模糊，也缺乏明確的目標。唸中學的時候，學校的體育老師和音樂老師不約而同注意到Sean有驚人的肺活量，起初他參加過游泳隊的訓練，只可惜他的成績不怎麼出色，後來他被延攬加入學校的樂隊，吹奏低音號。Sean很快就掌握到吹奏銅管樂器的技巧，他看過爵士樂團在室外演奏時使用低音號而非低音大提琴的表演，所以他偶爾會閃過一個念頭，關於以後他若當上樂手，跟著樂團巡迴演出會是什麼模樣，嗯，那聽起來似乎挺不錯的。

然而，他的人生就像他從來沒有想過自己竟然會當上警探一樣，在意想不到的時刻轉了一個意想不到的大彎。暑假期間，他在打工的水族館碰到兩個陌生人，他們自稱是和CIA合作的民間顧問，他們說Sean擁有「特殊能力」，想要招募他，於是他上了他們的車，跟隨他們前往所謂的祕密基地。（許多年之後，Sean回想起那段往事，他不禁打了個冷顫，非常慶幸自己碰上的陌生人不是黃道帶殺手那一類的連續殺人犯，否則他老早就沒命了。Sean曾經對當年他竟然毫不猶豫跟著那兩人搭車離去的行為感到不解，最後，他得到的結論就是，Charles Xavier教授是一個說話非常有說服力的人——姑且不論他是否暗中使用了心電感應能力說服別人。）

古巴飛彈危機不是世界末日，不論那一天在海灘上發生了什麼事，在那之後日子照樣一天天過去，時間沒有任何暫停的跡象，而每一個人都必須為自己的生活做出打算。

經歷過那些戰鬥讓Sean瞭解到他不太可能回到過去的生活，也不可能假裝什麼事都沒發生。因此，他沒有收拾行李回家，而是和Alex還有Hank繼續留在教授的身邊，盡力協助教授建立一所屬於變種人的學校。

儘管如此，但Sean知道他能夠做出的貢獻恐怕有限——他不像Hank是個十五歲就從哈佛畢業的天才，除了研發飛機和製作各種神奇的裝置之外還能一手包辦自然科學的教學課程。免除牢獄之災的Alex在Charles的資助之下到大學唸書去了，他對地球物理學格外感興趣，甚至還表示他已經在考慮繼續進修的可能性。

Sean有點擔心再這樣下去，等到學校正式成立且開始招生之後，他唯一能夠擔任的職位大概是校園的工友——並不是說那是一個丟臉的職務，不是那樣，而是當他認識的人都成為某個科目的老師唯獨他不是，那會讓他自覺比不上他們。恰巧在那陣子Sean無意間看到了紐約市警招募的文宣，他猜想那或許是一個不錯的選擇，所以他簽了字，加入受訓的行列。結訓之後，Sean開始在紐約市街頭執行勤務，他發現這份工作雖然危險也辛苦，但最起碼的他還算滿意現況而且也有成就感。等到Sean注意到他和學校教職大概無緣的時候，他已經升上二級警探了。

除了長假時Sean會回家和親人見面，其餘休假的時候他通常會到Westchester和他的變種人朋友們共度幾天，以瞭解學校的近況，還有其他與變種人相關的最新訊息。

這一次休假，Sean照慣例來到學校，才走進校門，他就看到連冬天都不一定會結冰的噴水池凍成一個巨大冰塊。Sean忍不住微笑，聚集了一群變種人青少年就是會出現這種情況，他再瞭解不過了。Sean在前往校長辦公室的半途中瞥見Bobby，他在走廊上攔下他，說：「嘿，我看到了你的『傑作』了。」

Bobby有點不好意思地別開眼，而他旁邊的學生拍了一下他的肩膀，接著竊笑起來。

Sean不是這所學校的教師，他一點也沒有管束學生的意圖，也不希望被誤解他的話有任何責備的意思。因此，他換了個話題：「最近過得怎麼樣？學校有什麼新鮮事嗎？」

Bobby聳了聳肩，「沒什麼特別的——」

「——你忘了那個新來的傢伙。」另一名學生插嘴。

「新學生？」

「不是學生。」Bobby回答：「至少看起來不像，因為他有點老……」說到這，他皺眉瞄了Sean一眼。

Sean猜想那個 _有點老_ 的人歲數搞不好和 _他_ 差不多——畢竟，他在Booby這個年紀的時候，不太會判斷目測超過三十歲人的年齡。

「我們猜他有可能是下學期才會開課的新老師。」Bobby說：「他叫Michael Xavier，聽說是教授的遠房堂兄弟。」

Sean不免感到有點詫異，因為他從來沒聽過Charles說起這號人物。

Charles不在辦公室，於是Sean掉轉腳步，爬上樓梯，朝著Charles的私人書房前進。遠遠地，他看到書房的門敞開，一走到門邊他就聽到裡面傳出的音樂聲。儘管Sean知道Charles八成已經偵測到他接近，但出於禮貌，他還是敲了敲門板，隔了一拍，才踏進書房。

Sean隱約看到Charles坐在桌邊的身影，依稀聽到Charles向他打招呼的聲音，但他的視線一落在室內的沙發，就牢牢黏在那個定點遲遲無法移開。

舉世聞名的 _變種人恐怖分子Magneto_ 悠閒地坐在單人沙發裡，低頭看著攤開在腿上的書頁，貌似才剛開始閱讀這本磚塊書。

雖然新聞畫面從來沒有清楚拍出Magneto的臉，而且Sean也已經許多年都沒有和他打過照面，但Sean絕對不可能忘記那個一把將他推下雷達天線的人長相是什麼模樣。

等到Sean終於回過神來，他立刻質問Charles：「為什麼他在這裡？」

Charles神色自若回答：「我相信你們已經見過了。Sean，這位就是Michael Xavier，他會在這裡住上一段時間，協助我處理校務。」

嗄？

「Sean Cassidy，好久不見。」那個應該叫做Erik Lehnsherr的變種人朝他頷首，冷靜地打招呼，接著他又低頭繼續看書。

……好吧，這看起來有點不對勁。

Sean轉過頭瞪著Charles，小心翼翼問道：「教授，發生了什麼事嗎？」

「可以這麼說。」Charles點了點頭，回答：「有些……意料之外的事件和意料之外的發展。等午飯過後我再跟你解釋？」

儘管不滿意這個答覆，但Sean只能點頭同意——畢竟午餐的時間快到了，飯後更有寬裕的時間閒聊。

Charles把散開在桌面的紙張收拾整齊，然後離開書桌，來到Erik的身邊。Erik闔上書本，把手擱在Charles操控電動輪椅行進方向的扶手上，接著抬起眼望著Sean，開口說道：「 _他不再受困於地面，也無須貼著平地緩行，受制於地心引力和大氣的重量。他可以達成人類長久以來的夢想，那就是飛翔。在水中與在空中飛翔，其實沒有差異。_ 」（註1）

「……嗄？」Sean一頭霧水瞪著Erik。

他瞥向Charles，希望教授能為他解惑，然而—— _我的老天_ ，Charles竟然用一種非常入迷的眼神注視著Erik，彷彿他剛才說了什麼非常了不得的話。

**更正：現在的情況非常不對勁！**

****Erik彷彿沒看見Charles的殷切注視，他把手裡的書輕輕擺在桌几上，自顧自對Sean說道：「那是書裡的敘述。由於我的變種能力沒能讓我『飛翔』，所以我不知道實際情況是否真如書中的文字——游泳如同在水中飛翔？」

Sean知道自己的臉上仍是目瞪口呆的表情，不過他的大腦已經開始運作了。他回想著自己飛行和游泳的經驗——雖然空氣和水這兩種介質的浮力與阻力是完全不同的，不過飛行和游泳都是三度空間的運動，皆不同於沿著平面移動的行走。若從這個角度出發，飛翔和游泳還真有點相似，更不用說透過身體取得平衡和轉向的方式也有共通之處……

做出了結論，Sean開口，正打算回答Erik的問題，這才發現Erik的注意力已經轉移了——那對當年在水族館走向他的雙人組，此刻正無聲地注視著彼此。

Sean閉上嘴，認定他的回答無關緊要。（他暗暗做好心理準備，無論待會Charles告訴他的故事有多麼荒誕不經，他都會毫不遲疑接受。）

隔天，Sean回到紐約市，Moira一如預期透過工作單位聯絡上他。

Sean十幾歲的時候，他曾經迷戀過Moira，她很漂亮、很聰明、很有趣，和他遇過的女孩都不一樣。在他們集訓的期間，Sean曾經向Moira使眼色這類的示好，但Moira沒有回應。等到他們分道揚鑣許多年之後，某天Charles突然說他們需要一個在政府單位的朋友，接著他聯絡上Moira，並且邀Sean與他同行前去和Moira見面。Sean很高興能夠再看到他曾經暗戀過的探員，雖然現在他已經不是青少年了——如果他還想追求對方，這似乎是個有利於他的條件——然而Moira卻不記得在集訓時發生的往事了。Sean和Moira一直保持聯絡，但也一直維持在工作上的關係。

在電話裡，Moira單刀直入說道：「Charles把 _他_ 藏起來了，對吧？」

Moira直截了當的態度令Sean無法支吾其詞，他只好老實回答：「是的。」

「我想也是。」Moira重重嘆了一口氣，「說實在話，我無法過問Charles的決定，也無法改變他的心意——我只希望他知道自己在做什麼，瞭解到這個決定的危險性，以及看清楚他無法丟下的、想要『保護』的人已經不是當年的Erik了。」

聽到Moira氣沖沖打電話來不是為了追究Charles從軍方手中劫走Erik，而是憂心Charles的安全，這令Sean不免感到有些……不是滋味。「嗯，這個嘛，我不覺得Erik具有危險性，所以妳大可不必擔心Charles。」

「哦？」Moira的語氣盡是不相信，「你知道嗎？前天我碰到Charles，他也叫我不必擔心，還說他會妥善處理。所以……」她的語調變了，變得更加多疑和慎重，「Sean，你認為Charles可能對他做了什麼嗎？」

Sean回想起他在書房看到的景象——Erik坐在沙發上聚精會神讀著《永恆之王》，留聲機喇叭流瀉的音樂是莫札特第十三號小夜曲第二樂章。他吸了一口氣，以信誓旦旦的口吻回答：「很明顯的，他被教授洗腦了——那個看起來像是Magneto的人，已經不再是過去我們所知道的Magneto了。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊註1：引文出自懷特（T. H. White）的《永恆之王（The Once and Future King）》  
> 第一部第五章，原文："He was not earth-bound any more and did not have to plod along on a flat surface, pressed down by gravity and the weight of the atmosphere. He could do what men have always wanted to do, that is, fly. There is practically no difference between flying in the water and flying in the air."


	4. Angel

「妳不應該繼續過著現在的生活」、「妳值得更好的人生」、「妳不屬於他們」、「來吧！加入我（們）」……

Angel Salvadore不只一次聽到有人對她說出上述的話，說服她放棄原有的工作或身分或立場，轉而投靠對方的陣營，承諾她會得到應有的尊重和璀璨的未來等等。只不過，實際的情況卻是，她的希望一再落空，帶給她一次次的失望，由於那些允諾從沒機會兌現。

Angel做出的第一個讓她失望的決定，是某個晚上在她工作的脫衣酒吧裡，其中一位付錢看她獨舞的客人對她說：「一份不必脫衣服的工作，妳覺得如何？」他的提議之所以令她心動，不是因為她厭倦了從頭到腳打量著她身體的色瞇瞇目光，而是因為坐在床上的那兩人對她展示了他們的能力，讓她知道異於常人的不只有她一人；除此之外，他們還用讚嘆而非嫌惡的眼神看著她的翅膀，彷彿那對昆蟲般的翅膀是某種被贈予的美麗事物，而非醜陋的畸形器官。於是，當天稍晚Angel就辭掉了酒吧的工作，跟著他們離開。

在CIA總部，Angel遇見了同伴——其他的變種人——但她卻沒有得到尊重，他們都沒有。那些西裝探員把他們看作馬戲團的畸形人，一逮到機會就尋他們開心。這讓Angel忍無可忍。不論是垂涎盯著她身體的意淫目光，還是吆喝她脫衣服的醉言醉語，那些她都可以忍受，她也曉得該如何應付那些情境；但若是她穿著夾克而那些人還是用看到稀罕怪物的眼神盯著她不放，她就會惱怒不已。

因此，當Sebastian Shaw帶著兩名手下闖進CIA總部殺光 _保護_ 他們的探員時，她沒有太多的痛心。

Shaw說，變種人才是未來，人類只能向他們臣服，而非相反。他們不應被人類奴役，而該反過來統治人類，過著帝王般的生活……

Angel為Shaw的言詞感動，所以她決定追隨他，不願再留在這裡，挺身為恐懼且歧視他們的人類戰鬥。

然而，才不過一個多星期的時間，Angel就嚐到了第二次失望——由於她以前的同伴跑來攪局，Shaw的行動遭到破壞，甚至還丟了性命。眼睜睜看著Shaw的屍體被丟在海灘上，Angel茫然失措愣在原地，她不知道自己接下來該何去何從，她只覺得一切都結束了。

就在這個時候，Erik站了出來。Erik說，人類因為恐懼而團結對抗變種人，既然現在他們已經出招了，接下來就輪到變種人反擊。Erik還說，既然這個社會不接受我們，那我們就動手打造一個讓我們不必再躲藏的社會。

他勾勒的景象吸引了想要獲得認同的Raven，也吸引了不願意為人類而戰的Angel，她們雙雙決定跟隨Erik離去。

對於這個決定，Angel不曾後悔過。她喜歡戰鬥，她的變種能力讓她占到制空權的優勢，她是個不錯的戰士，她知道自己為何而戰，而且她為這個身分感到驕傲。

儘管Angel不後悔她選擇跟隨Erik，但有些時候，Angel仍不免感到些許的失望——雖然變種人已經不是祕密，但她仍無法在路上大喇喇展示她的翅膀而不會招來異樣眼光。

不管他們發動過多少次攻擊，Erik的願景始終沒有實現，而他們的成果皆不如預期。

人類政府擅長兩面手法，他們拉攏主張和平共處的變種人，譴責主戰派的領袖Magneto並且抹黑他，試圖在變種人團結起來之前先分裂他們。另外，更有傳聞軍方暗中招募變種人，成立特殊作戰部隊派往海外執行機密任務，但同時他們也積極研發科技和武器對付他們口中的「變種人恐怖分子」。

十天前，Angel加入Erik發動的一次奇襲，目標是一間偽裝成醫療設備和精密儀器的工廠。根據他們得到的情報，那間工廠實際上是軍方研發針對變種人武器的機構。Raven先行潛入勘察過，她說研發中的武器是某種設計頗為複雜的機器裝置，它具有偵測變種人存在的功能，並且裝配能量武器和捕捉目標的緊束裝置。Erik認為他們應該搶在那個武器完成與啟用之前先行摧毀，並且展示給大眾，藉此向變種人同類宣告，人類完全不值得信任。

這個行動基本上是成功的——那座工廠被他們夷為平地——但他們的損傷卻比預期的高出許多，由於他們原以為還在研發中的武器已經有進入測試階段的原型機，而那個頑強的怪機器似乎有某種電磁能防護罩的功能，使得Erik無法輕易控制或摧毀它。Angel的翅膀被能量束擊中，害她從空中墜地，立刻昏迷過去。

等到Angel清醒過來的時候，她發現自己躺在一個看起來像是病房的地方，身上穿著束縛衣，臉上綁著令她無法張嘴的面罩。

好些穿著白袍的人在她的房間裡進進出出，給她抽血、注射鎮定劑、把她送去照X光。他們治療她身上的挫傷和燒傷，她有輕微腦震盪，但沒有骨折。沒有人前來審問她，也沒有人敢拿下她的面罩。（為了不讓她挨餓，他們決定用鼻胃管灌食。）

Angel沒有反抗。她知道她得先恢復體力才有辦法逃脫，而且她也知道Erik會來救她，因為Erik不會丟下同伴。

只不過，Angel等了整整十天，才等到變身成警衛混進來的Raven把她救走。

儘管重獲自由讓Angel高興都來不及了，但她還是忍不住向Raven埋怨道：「妳怎麼會拖這麼久才來？」

「抱歉。」Raven無奈地回答：「我們前兩天才好不容易把Erik救了出來。」

「Erik也被抓了？」Angel錯愕不已，把方才的抱怨全部拋在腦後，「他還好嗎？」

「他沒事……我想。」頓了一下，Raven又說：「或許自尊有點受傷。」

Angel不禁哼笑，沒錯，那代表Erik沒有大礙。然而——「怎麼沒看到Erik？你們通常會一起行動。還是說，他受傷的不只有自尊，他是真的 _受傷_ 了？」

Raven蹙眉回答：「Hank說Erik的身體沒有大礙，沒有需要緊急醫療照護的傷勢，所以我想他真的沒事。」

「Hank？Hank McCoy？ _Beast？_ 」這可不是一個Angel認為自己會從Raven嘴裡聽到的名字。

Raven點了點頭。

Angel眨了眨眼—— _我們前兩天才好不容易把Erik救了出來_ ——Raven口中的「我們」指的該不會是……

「Erik現在人在哪裡？」

Raven沉默片刻，才開口回答：「他在Charles那裡。」

「什麼？ _為什麼？_ 」

「說來話長。」Raven輕嘆了一口氣，解釋道：「簡單來說，Charles答應幫忙，幫我們救出Erik，但他的條件就是他要和Erik單獨 _談一談_ 。他們談完之後，達成了某個 _協議_ ，所以Erik暫時會留在Charles那裡。」

聽到這，Angel忍不住嗤了一聲，惹來Raven好奇的瞥視。「妳似乎……不怎麼驚訝？」

Angel攤了攤手，「他們以前是非常要好的朋友，可不是嗎？」

Raven露出一個稍嫌古怪的笑容，回道：「是呀。」

不知為何，Angel突然回想起她第一次見到Charles和Erik的那晚——他們倆坐在酒吧私人包廂裡那張大紅色的床上，Charles笑吟吟對她展示的畫面……

非常好，現在她開始好奇那個 _協議_ 的內容到底是什麼了。

 


	5. Alex

雖然Alex很少用言語表達他的感激之情，但他由衷感謝Charles Xavier教授。

Alex曾經非常抗拒自己的變種能力，由於他的能力既危險又給自己和身邊的人添了不少麻煩。他的能力第一次出現時，他殺了一個人——那個企圖綁架他寄養家庭妹妹的嫌犯在他眼前被燒成焦炭。他的養父母聽到這消息之後被嚇壞了。沒有人否定Alex想要營救妹妹的本意，但眾人卻一致譴責他的手段太過兇殘。他們說那已經遠遠超出必要的自我防衛，還說他年紀輕輕就做出把人活活燒死的殘忍行為，若不加以管束矯正，天曉得日後他還會犯下什麼喪心病狂的罪行。Alex無法解釋他的身體為什麼會噴出不明的能量光環把綁架犯烤焦，而他的說詞也沒人相信，最終的結果就是他被判刑入獄。

服刑的期間，才剛出現的能力又為Alex帶來別的困擾。他的能力經常不聽使喚，不時在他不希望的時候射出能量，破壞設備或燒傷其他的受刑人。獄方把他關進禁閉室，作為他「縱火」的懲罰。

沉重的鐵門鎖上的那一刻，獨自坐在床上的Alex終於感受到睽違已久的鬆懈，因為他終於可以暫時不必擔心傷害到任何人了。

等到禁閉懲罰結束後，Alex三不五時挑釁別人或是違背規矩，就只為了讓獄方把他再送回禁閉室。

他的世界逐漸縮小成為禁閉他的斗室。他想不到除了被關在這裡之外，還有什麼辦法可以避免他傷害到別人。

直到有一天，那扇鐵門打開，兩個自稱CIA派來的人特地來見他。他們知道他有特殊的能力，已經跟典獄長談妥要把他找去為政府做事。

Alex半信半疑隨著他們來到CIA總部，認識了其他的變種人。他羨慕他們的變種能力，能夠震碎玻璃的尖叫、或是能夠飛行的翅膀、或是隨心所欲變身成任何樣貌、或是把頭浸到水裡就長出魚鰓、或甚至是異於常人的大腳，那些都好過他稍微不慎就會造成難以挽回傷害的能力。

然而他們卻不怕他，還拍手稱讚他的能力。

只不過，下一件發生的事，竟是他害死了同伴，Darwin。

這一次，沒有人對他破口大罵或責備他，他們甚至安慰Alex，說那不是他的錯，殺死Darwin的人是Shaw。但Alex知道那件事有一半是他的錯。

Alex認為在Xavier大宅集訓的那一個星期改變了他的一生。

當時他憤怒又自責，儘管急著想要學會如何控制能力，卻又忍不住自暴自棄想要逃避。反倒是Charles不知道哪裡來的自信，一直堅信他可以教會Alex掌控能力的竅門，要他控制能力而不是反過來被能力控制，搞得Alex也開始相信自己或許真有一絲希望，他的餘生不需要被關在小房間裡以免他誤傷別人。即使訓練過程的一再失敗打擊了他好不容易滋生的自信心，每每無法擊中目標反倒燒燬別的東西，都令他挫折不已，惱羞成怒說出一些事後讓他感到後悔的氣話。他很急，也很氣，破壞力強但無法集中目標的能力在實戰中一點用處也沒有，他已經知道他可能會害死隊友，悲劇已經發生了，他一點也不需要旁人再提醒那是他的錯！

後來在Charles的提議之下，Hank做出了一個調節器，讓Alex將發出的能量集中成為光束。之後又經過好幾次失敗，他才好不容易抓到訣竅，最終得以順利擊中目標的假人而不是分別站在兩側的Charles和Hank。

那個當下，Alex忍不住放聲大笑。既是成功的喜悅，也是如釋重負，他終於可以不必時時刻刻擔心自己的能力摧毀殆盡他關心的一切了。

在海灘上，Erik高聲疾呼變種人應該跟隨他，Alex從未動搖——他相信教授，無論教授做出的決定是什麼，他都會跟著教授。

Alex認同Charles的理念，最起碼的，Charles改變了他原本的悲慘生活，所以他相信Charles有辦法幫助其他的變種人，教導他們學會控制自己的能力，同時也能提供庇護所給需要的青少年。

只不過，就算尊重且感激一個人，不代表完全不會質疑對方做的所有決定——好比說，最近Charles把Erik留在學校裡，還對外宣稱他是Michael Xavier，前來協助他處理校務的遠親。

Alex不認為Erik會傷害學校裡的學生，他質疑的是Charles的動機——喔拜託，有腦袋的人都知道Erik怎麼可能 _無處可去_ ，理由絕非表面所宣稱的那麼簡單。更何況，這幾天看著那兩個人的相處方式，Alex越發覺得其中必定有詐。

Sean在休假的時候來到學校——大家都有點意外Sean竟然會當上警探，Alex甚至還打趣過，說Sean看起來更像是藥頭而非警察——午後Alex和他相約去實驗室找Hank，聽說Hank設計出了新款的飛鼠裝，要讓Sean實地測試。

「教授和Erik，他們兩個人到底是怎麼一回事？」Sean問，他看起來依然困惑，「我知道教授救了他，留他在這裡避風頭，可是他們的互動有種說不出的詭異。今天稍早我去跟教授打招呼的時候，Erik竟然當著我的面讀了一段書裡的句子。我知道《永恆之王》是教授最喜歡的小說，可是……該死，你應該親眼看看教授的表情，那種著迷的神情差點沒把我嚇傻。」

Alex忍不住哈哈大笑，「我們都有各自的推論，Hank有他的解釋，我有我的猜測。我猜教授和Erik在玩某種互相挑戰遊戲，引述書裡的句子大概是其中一項。」見Sean一臉半信半疑，他繼續說：「你才應該看看昨天早餐的時候，Erik突然對教授說：『 _愛是演化之力對我們耍的把戲，愉悅同樣也是它設下的誘餌。唯有力量，個體心靈的力量，然而心靈的力量尚不足夠，最終決定一切的是肉體的力量，只有強權才是公理。_ 』（註2）一開始教授差點沒把喝到一半的茶噴出來，但隨著Erik說下去，他的表情越來越凝重，最後整個人僵住一動也不動。然後Erik就 _咧嘴笑了_ ，彷彿那正是他的目的。我跟你說，他們兩個人一定在玩什麼奇怪的遊戲，或是打賭。」

Sean不以為然瞥了Alex一眼，「哦？我倒認為，Erik被洗腦的可能性還高一些。」

「如果MacTaggert探員問起，你打算這樣告訴她嗎？」Alex調侃道。

「或許吧。」Sean聳肩回答。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊註2：引文出自懷特（T. H. White）的《永恆之王（The Once and Future King）》  
> 第一部第五章，原文："Love is a trick played on us by the forces of evolution. Pleasure is the bait laid down by the same. There is only power. Power is of the individual mind, but the mind's power is not enough. Power of the body decides everything in the end, and only Might is Right.”


	6. Emma

除了少數控制不了自身能力，只得選擇離群索居以避開紛雜人聲的心電感應者，一般而言，心電感應者通常是消息靈通的一群人，而Emma Frost正屬於其中之一。

想當然耳，消息靈通的Emma自然聽說了那起攻擊事件，也聽說了主謀Magneto受傷被逮。不過，Emma沒有把這個消息放在心上，畢竟要監禁Erik可不是一件容易的事，尤其在這個幾乎所有建築物的建材都少不了鋼鐵的時代。

過了幾天，Emma依然沒聽到Erik脫逃的消息，這時她開始擔心了。她思忖她是否該主動接觸以前的同伴，打聽最新的情況，詢問看看他們是否需要她的協助營救Erik。然而，在Emma做出決定但還沒付諸行動之際，她就聽到了Erik從警備森嚴的軍事醫院順利脫逃的好消息。

又過了幾天，Emma聽到了數則相當有趣的傳言。

政府發布的官方說法：變種人恐怖分子Magneto被他的變種人追隨者劫走，目前下落不明。

非官方的官方說法：某位擁有心電感應能力的變種人 _妥善處理了Magneto_ ，所以大家暫時可以不必擔心他再興風作浪。

（據說這則消息來自CIA的Moira MacTaggert探員，所以Emma相信實際情況應該八九不離十。Emma和Moira雖然沒有深交，但這些年來由於變種人相關的事務，她們不免和對方有些交集。Emma認為Moira是個信得過的人，她甚至是個比變種人對待變種人還要友善的人類。有一次，Emma提議道，如果Moira有意願，她可以幫她恢復記憶，畢竟她的記憶還靜靜躺在她的腦袋裡，而非一般人所認為的，那些記憶就像是被橡皮擦抹去而無法復原的素描，Emma只消移除阻斷她提取記憶的外來精神屏障，Moira就能回想起那段往事——好吧，Emma承認她的動機不是樂於助人，而是想讓另一個心電感應者吃癟——然而Moira婉拒了她的 _好意_ ，她表示道，有些事情記不得反倒比較好，她傾向於維持現狀。Emma同意Moira的觀點，於是她沒有再做出這項提議。）

至於在變種人群體裡傳開的謠言則是：Charles Xavier那個笑裡藏刀的傢伙把Erik洗腦了。他給了Erik一個新的身分，讓Erik以為自己是個叫做Michael Xavier的人，同時他還把Erik拘禁在學校裡……（當然，X教授從未大喇喇發表那個宣稱，他只不過面帶微笑向每一個人保證，Erik絕對不會為大家添麻煩，而Erik順從地站在一旁，從頭到尾沒有反駁，以致於許多人認定Erik被他洗腦了。）

Emma不曉得其他人如何看待這個傳聞的真實性，她則是半信半疑——原因絕不是Emma認為Charles是個品行清高、不會闖進別人腦袋裡面亂搞的人，而是因為這種粗糙、粗魯又粗暴的手段，聽起來不像是Charles會耍的把戲。

不過，她是真的很好奇（或說關心）昔日同伴的身心健康狀況，因此她決定拜訪一趟Xavier學校，想要親眼看看如果Erik真的被洗腦了會變成什麼德性。

Emma離開Erik的陣營已經許多年了，理由並非某些人戲稱的，說她受不了Erik _獨具一格_ 的衣著品味——說真的，不是每個人都能夠無比自豪地把紫紅色頭盔、深紫色披風、以及紫紅色西裝外套 _同時_ 穿戴在身上——而是因為Emma認清到Erik的理念和路線不是她追求的。

Emma曾經是Shaw的左右手，她相信Shaw的「力量」，相信Shaw是一個擁有見識、人脈和財力的統治者，他會號召全世界的變種人，帶領他們建立一個屬於變種人的王國。他們的計畫非常順利，眼看就要成功，誰知道半路竟殺出尋仇的納粹獵人磁控者，以及天曉得從哪裡冒出來的心電感應者，他們在蘇聯境內抓到她，把她帶回美國，扣留在CIA的總部。

被拘禁的期間，Emma沒有浪費力氣嘗試逃脫。如果那些變種人在附近，即便她成功逃出囚室或者建築群，在她逃遠之前很可能就會被抓到。再者，她相信Shaw的計畫實現之後，他一定會來救她。

她沒有想到，闖進CIA總部、破壞囚室、出現在她眼前的人竟是Erik。

她答應跟著Erik離開，因為他救了她，也因為Azazel和Riptide跟在旁邊，但沒看到那個心電感應者的影子。她推測Erik大概換邊站了。她看著那頂防禦心電感應的豔紅頭盔，她讀不到Erik的想法，但她猜想或許他是Shaw派來的。

但她猜錯了。

Erik殺了Shaw。

Emma很難過，也很詫異。難過，因為她經歷了慘淡的童年、青春期、好不容易遇見相愛的人卻因為她的變種能力而拋下她，直到Shaw出現在她的面前，Shaw是第一個稱讚她容貌和變種能力的人，他重視她、信任她，儘管她並非死心塌地追隨Shaw，但她不知道除了Shaw還有誰能夠贏得她的忠誠；詫異，因為過去想要殺Shaw的人絕非少數，只有Erik是唯一成功的人。她好奇Erik是如何辦到的，但這不是一個可以隨便開口詢問的問題，也沒有人敢當著另一個人的面討論，因此Emma趁著Erik沒有戴頭盔的時候讀了他的心，這才發現關鍵在於那個心電感應者，由於他控制了Shaw、令他失去行動能力，所以Erik才能得手。

果然那個心電感應者才是真正棘手的人。早在蘇聯將軍官邸的時候，Emma就察覺了這件事——如果當時他不在場，Emma大可解除屏障精神攻擊但也妨礙她使用心電感應的鑽石外表，直接用精神攻擊對付Erik。

然而，他為什麼會和Erik分道揚鑣？

Emma陸續讀了Erik的思緒，得知事發的經過，也知道海灘上的決裂。（關於那兩人，她還讀到了某些她不確定自己是否想要知道的東西。她能夠確定的，就是為了自己的安全以及Erik的隱私與顏面，她不會對他人透露那到底是什麼。）

一段時間之後，Emma決定離開Erik。原因不是Erik的眼界狹隘或理想不夠遠大這類的，而是因為她看到時局已經變了，她不認為Erik的手段可以達到他追求的目的，但Erik卻不肯妥協。

她向Erik表達了她的立場，Erik沒有阻止她離去，只是點頭允許她掉頭走人。

Emma接管地獄火俱樂部以及Shaw的產業，往後數年只在商場上打滾。

專門招收變種人青少年的Xavier學校成立之後，Charles Xavier主動接觸她，既是示好、也是試探，想知道她的立場，以及評估她是否會危害到他的學生。

Emma一來不想要得罪那個能力比她還強的心電感應者，二來她認同Xavier的辦學理念，提供變種人青少年有機會在適合他們的環境學習，她認為這未嘗不是一件好事——她不禁暗暗希望在她十幾歲的時候，這所學校就已經成立，而她就不必唸那所天主教寄宿學校——Emma甚至表示她願意資金贊助學校，Xavier雖然驚訝，但仍樂意接受她的心意，於是她成為學校的贊助人之一，後來這兩位心電感應者也發展出近似於友情的關係。Emma偶爾會拜訪Xavier學校，看到學校蓬勃發展，她也覺得與有榮焉。

這一天，Emma來到Westchester。在抵達學校前，她先用心電感應向Charles打了聲招呼，確認現在他本人是否在學校裡。

_妳來得正好，有些要緊的事我正想和妳討論。_

_哦？和Erik的行動有關嗎？_ 她問。

_是的。_ Charles急促回應道， _他們已經發展出可以偵測變種人在場的技術了。我相信這不是小事。_

Emma聽了，不由得心一沉。以往，能夠偵測到變種人的，通常都是心電感應者抑或擁有某些特定能力的變種人，一旦人類研發出這種科技，不曉得會對隱藏在人群裡的變種人造成多大的衝擊。（事實上，這就是她離開Erik的原因之一，Erik每一次的行動，只會更加激化反對變種人的勢力，使得變種人的處境更加尷尬。）

Emma在不失優雅的前提下盡快趕到學校，她直接來到校長辦公室，而她稍嫌沉重的心情在走進辦公室的瞬間煙消雲散。

_看來有人的心情不錯。_ Emma可以感覺到空氣裡的愉悅氣息，她看到Charles把輪椅停在沙發旁，儼然一副正在等候她的模樣；至於她那位衣著品味依舊獨特的前任同伴，他屁股上那件紫紅色的喇叭褲似乎正在對她高喊著歡迎來到七零年代！

輕鬆愉快的氣氛感染了她，她忍不住露出微笑問候那兩人。Charles親切地同她寒暄，熱切招呼她先喝杯茶再說，而坐在一旁的Erik揮了下手指讓濾勺架在一只空茶杯上，Charles笑瞇瞇對他道謝，然後端起茶壺，為Emma倒茶。

在開始談論正事之前，Emma先讓自己的能力延伸向Erik，想知道實際的情況是否如同傳言，Erik很不幸的被Charles洗腦了。然而，她發現Erik的大腦完好無損，沒有物理性的創傷也沒有精神性的創傷，而他的記憶和自我意識都沒有被外力侵入修改的痕跡。

那個當下，白皇后忍不住想要不顧形象放聲大笑——使用模糊的語言和滿滿的暗示，放任謠言滋生，Charles果然是個善於 _不使用_ 能力就達成操弄人心的傢伙。

不過，她還是相當好奇，Erik為什麼會心甘情願留在學校？或許她可以找出原因……

_喔，Emma，_ Charles滿滿都是笑意的聲音響起： _我不確定Erik會希望妳看到那些。_

「 **夠了！** 」Erik提高音量喝斥：「 **給我滾出我的腦袋，你們兩個都是！** 」

 


	7. Hank

認識Charles許多年來，這還是Hank第一次看到他如此生氣。

每一個人生氣的方式都不盡相同。Charles生氣起來既不會怒吼咆哮，也不會怒目切齒，事實上，他看起來與平時差不了多少，只不過他的臉上沒有半點笑容，而他的雙頰緊繃，雙唇抿著，無聲地吸氣、吐氣，久久不發一語。

Charles生氣的模樣令Hank非常不安。

Hank總是好奇Charles精準控制自己變種能力的範圍，是否涵蓋了嚴格控制他自身的情緒——Charles沒有投射出任何一絲的情緒，反之，他豎起一道密實的精神屏障，把不管憤怒還是什麼其他的情緒一併關在裡面。Charles是個好脾氣的人，沒有人否認這點，但他終究是個凡人，而無論哪個人都有自己的忍耐限度。由於Charles不讓旁人窺得他的心境，因此他什麼時候到了失控的邊緣或者一旦失控會做出什麼事，沒有人能夠說得準。

這，就是為什麼Charles生氣起來令Hank感到不安的原因了。

前一天晚上，Charles把Hank找去他的私人書房。由於Charles的語調相當短促，聽起來似乎有什麼急事，於是Hank立刻放下手邊的工作，快步開實驗室，直奔Charles的書房。才來到門口，他就聽到Charles對他說， _門沒鎖，請進。_ Hank推開門，一眼就看到 _Raven_ 坐在Charles的身邊。（她穿著一件銀色的亮片洋裝，雖然那件剪裁合身的衣服讓她看起來更加耀眼奪目，但Hank只聯想到迪斯可球。）

縱使見到Raven出現在學校令Hank驚訝不已，但他瞥見那兩人臉上的凝重表情，因此他迅速地向他們打過招呼，接著找了個位置坐下。Hank想問Raven為什麼會來到這裡，但他沒有多問，而是保持安靜，因為他知道他們一定會解釋。

果然，不多時，Charles開口說道：「Hank，」他的語氣相當慎重，「看來我們要去救Erik。」

第一時間，Hank懷疑自己聽錯了。他愣愣瞪著Charles，然後轉頭瞪著Raven，然後又轉回去瞪著Charles。「你是認真的嗎？」

「恐怕是的。」Charles頷首，接著伸出手，將Raven的手握入掌中，「 _我們_ 是認真的。」

Raven迅速點了一下頭，接著她開始說明原委。

隔天晚上，夜深時分，Hank、Raven、還有Charles，他們三個人駕著藏在學校裡的噴射機出了趟遠門。（Alex一聽到他被要求留下來當保姆，立刻高聲抗議，說他不想成為獨自留在學校看管學生的人，他也想去湊熱鬧。然而……噯，如果你沒能提出一個足夠說服所有人的好理由，或是手邊沒有一頂能夠防禦心電感應的頭盔，Hank的建議是最好 _不要_ 和Charles起爭執。）

Charles不常親赴第一線，他大多留在後方。行動不便固然是主要的原因，但Hank知道Charles待在後面的舉動，代表他足夠信任他們，願意放手讓他們全權執行任務，而非一路跟到最前方、緊迫監督著他們的一舉一動。再者，Charles選擇留在學校的好處，除了坐鎮學校、保護學生安全之外，必要時他還可以使用Cerebro，接觸鎖定的對象。

然而，這次為了營救Erik，Charles決定和他們一起行動。

Hank很久沒有機會感受到隊上有名嫻熟的心電感應者是多麼 _方便_ 的一件事了。藉由Charles的支援，他和Raven闖入軍事醫院之後分頭行動。Hank知道他們的時間有限，所以他不敢浪費任何寶貴的時間。他依照Charles所指的方向，以最快的速度越過路障，翻過矮牆，躍上建築物的外牆，手腳並用爬上高樓——雖然這動作看起來一點也不優雅，但速度遠超過走樓梯或搭電梯——Hank來到標定的地點，他使勁扳彎窗外的鐵條，闖入室內，然後他看到病床上躺的人正是Erik。

Hank先著手檢查Erik的傷勢，判斷是否能移動他——他發現Erik沒有受到重傷，這真是個好消息——接著Hank開始思考他是否該把點滴袋架連同點滴袋一起帶走，這時他注意到掛在牆上的板子和別在板上的表格，然後他瞭解到Erik昏迷不醒的原因了。

嗯，這說得通，由於不是每一個變種人都能夠在無意識的狀態下使用變種能力——照目前的情況看來，至少Erik沒有辦法——因此，注射藥物使他失去意識，不失為防止他逃脫的有效方法。

Hank小心地拔掉注射管，然後把Erik扛到肩膀上。這會他沒辦法循原路出去了，他只好從房門離開，穿過 _凍結_ 在走廊上的醫護人員或軍人，一路狂奔離開醫院，返回他們停放Blackbird的地方。Raven已經到了，她原本站在機艙門口，一見到Hank她立刻快步迎上來，關切之情不言而喻。「別擔心，」在她開口之前，Hank先對她說：「他沒事。」

Raven看起來鬆了一口氣。她跟在Hank身後登上飛機，然後協助他把Erik放到一張椅子上，繫好安全帶。Raven搶在Hank之前先坐上駕駛座，Hank只好往副駕駛座的方向移動。引擎轟轟作響即將起飛之際，Raven對Charles吼道：「可以了，Charles。」

Charles壓在太陽穴旁的手放了下來，他緩緩睜開眼，貌似比東奔西跑救人的Hank還要更為疲倦。

飛機升空，遠離院區。眼見Raven一個人就足以應付情況，Hank轉過身，對Charles說，Erik不是因為重傷陷入昏迷，那是被持續注射巴比妥安類藥物導致的昏迷——然後，Charles就生氣了。

他看到Charles緩慢伸出手，放上Erik的太陽穴，一小段時間後，Charles的臉色逐漸緩和了下來。Hank知道教授在用他的能力確認Erik的情況。Charles用指尖輕輕揉著Erik的額角，接著緩緩梳過Erik短短的頭髮，他的動作溫柔得出奇，儘管從Hank的角度他看不到Charles的表情，但他感覺到自己的臉頰有點發燙。

Raven突然笑了。Hank回過頭，發現Raven斜過頭瞟了他一眼。她打趣道：「我猜你大概臉紅了，只不過我看不出來你的臉有沒有變 _紫_ 。」

「我的臉才不會變紫。」Hank吶吶回道。

他們把Erik帶到Westchester，安頓在學校附近鎮上的一棟小屋裡——因為Charles不願意把Erik就此交給Raven，卻也不願把Erik直接帶回學校。Hank先回學校一趟，載了一些儀器和藥物過來。等到一切打點妥當，Hank聽從吩咐返回學校，留下Charles和Raven以及還沒醒過來的Erik。

隔天，Charles獨自回到學校，照常上課和處理校務。他只說Erik已經醒了，但仍需要休息靜養，此外他沒有多說。然而，Charles眉開眼笑的模樣，彷彿在說一切都很順利。

又隔了幾天，Erik出現在校園裡，他用化名住了下來。年輕一輩的學生不曉得他是誰，學校裡除了Charles就只有他和Alex知道Erik的真實身分。

Erik和Charles達成了一個協議，Erik會暫時住在學校，避開搜索——他們被這樣告知，而Erik看似相當配合Charles的說詞。

Erik花了不少時間和Hank設計訓練室「Danger Room」的新裝置，據說Charles要求他盡力協助Hank，把他們在祕密研究機構看到的，專門對付變種人的機器建立檔案，並且研究對戰的策略。由於那個機器將會威脅到全體變種人而不只是Erik和他的追隨者，所以Charles希望他的學生們能夠儘早獲得妥善的訓練。

Hank猜想這可能是除了養傷和避風頭之外，Erik願意留下來的另一個原因：他在幫Charles的同時，也在幫他自己，畢竟，集思廣益想出來的戰術，獲利的人不只有Charles和學校這方，Erik也能受益。

在他們工作時，Erik偶爾會和Hank閒聊。他們的話題經常環繞著機械、變種人政策、還有……Charles。Erik看似非常關心Charles的身體健康，而他也對Charles的近況知道不少，令Hank不禁懷疑他們這些年間可能還有和對方見面。

Charles並非足不出戶的隱士——前幾天，他才打扮得像個嬉皮，披散頭髮、蓄鬍、換上色彩鮮艷的花襯衫，興沖沖出門，說要去華盛頓特區和Moira見面——Charles不時會開著改裝過的汽車出門，去參加研討會或去登門拜訪招募學生，或者只說他要出門透氣，沒說目的也沒說和誰見面更沒說什麼時候回來。

過去Hank從沒懷疑Charles到底去了哪裡或和誰見面，但現在他開始懷疑了。

這幾天Erik捧著《永恆之王》讀得很起勁。（Hank認得Erik手上那精裝本是1958年的初版書，書衣略略泛黃也有些破損。他知道這是Charles心愛的收藏。）

Hank小時候看過這本書，很喜歡書中梅林把少年亞瑟變成魚、灰背隼、獾、野雁、螞蟻等動物，體驗不同動物生命的獨特經驗。但隨著故事發展，輕鬆詼諧的口吻逐漸被沉重的悲劇氣氛取代，一直到毀滅的終局。

Hank還記得當年在集訓的時候，Charles向他提起史蒂文森的《化身博士》。他們對這部作品的解讀大相徑庭，Hank知道他體內有隻類似「海德先生」存在的野獸，他不敢鬆懈以免讓那隻野獸占上風，但Charles卻說每一個人都有人性與獸性，而他不應該一味壓抑其中一方，而該找出讓二者共存的方式。（Hank曾經極度抗拒、壓抑、甚至企圖消滅潛藏在他體內的野獸，最後卻到了野獸占據他的外表，他沒得逃避也沒得隱藏之後，他才別無選擇接納這才是他真正的自己，也才開始尋找如何讓野獸與人性共存的平衡點。）

因此Hank猜想，Charles把《永恆之王》送到Erik的手上，或許是想要藉著書本傳達什麼寓意給Erik。

只不過，那沒能解釋為什麼Erik引述書中句的時候，教授總是以近乎於含情脈脈的眼神注視著Erik的怪異現象。

也許，到頭來Sean的觀察才是正確的——情況確實不太對勁。

 


	8. Raven

_那都是我的錯！_ Raven非常懊悔地想著。她早該料到，既然「偵測、攻擊與捕捉變種人的武器」即將完成，那代表「偵測周遭有變種人在場」的技術已經存在，而她潛入祕密研究機構勘察的時候，很有可能就已經被偵測到了，只不過她沒有引起任何人的注意，也沒有觸動警報，以致於她誤以為自己的行動非常順利，進而誤判他們攻擊機構的風險。他們的 _奇襲_ 沒有達到攻其不備的戰術效果，軍方已經預期他們的行動，事先啟動了一部測試中的原型機，而他們就像飛蛾撲火似的，直勾勾掉進陷阱，變成新武器的實地測試對象。

Angel被能量束擊中，從空中墜落。Erik見狀，立刻前去搭救，卻被疑似電磁力場保護、不受他控制的怪機器彈出的金屬鏈擊倒。

這都是她的錯，她的疏忽。她早該料想到這一環才對。

眼見硬碰硬解決不了問題，Raven決定先行撤退，之後再想辦法搭救被抓的同伴以及他們的領袖。

Raven查出Erik被拘禁在哪裡，她變身潛入那間軍事醫院，但她還沒來得及找到Erik，就聽到警報響起，廣播「變種人闖入院區」。她推測，儘管他們摧毀了那個怪機器，但軍方仍保有偵測器這類的裝置。Raven只好再度撤退，並且扼腕Azazel已經離開他們的陣營，不曉得跑到哪裡去了，否則他們大可用上一個來去自如的瞬移者搭救被抓的同伴。

接下來她想到心電感應者。

應該去找Emma？還是…… _Charles？_

最後Raven決定求助於Charles。一來Charles比較好找，也比較好說話；二來若他不願意幫忙，最起碼他還能用Cerebro幫她尋找其他願意提供協助的人。

Raven的變種能力允許她在大多數地方通行無阻，因此潛入Xavier學校一點都不難。而實際上，Raven沒有變身，她大大方方從校門走了進去——她很清楚變形的把戲騙不了心電感應者，既然這回她有求於Charles，那麼她最好毫不隱藏直接去見他。倘若Charles不歡迎她，他也可以直接拒絕她。

可想而知，Charles—— _她的兄長_ ——沒有拒絕她。

Charles安靜地聽完她簡短的要求，他沒有一口答應卻也沒有立刻回絕，而是說：「我們需要Hank。」

徵求第三者的意見，那表示Charles已在認真考慮了。儘管他還沒答覆，Raven仍不由鬆了一口氣。Charles短暫閉上雙眼，使用心電感應聯絡Hank的時候，Raven用她的能力為自己變出一件洋裝。（Charles在場時，Raven通常會變出一些衣服，以免那個 _老古板_ 不好意思，不曉得他該把眼睛放在哪裡，最後只好用那雙疑似能夠透視他人思緒的眼睛直勾勾瞪著她的臉，不敢亂瞄別處，他的舉動反倒搞得Raven渾身不自在。）

沒多久，Hank出現在Charles的書房，他拘謹地向他們點頭招呼，然後Charles說：「看來我們要去救Erik。」

咦？Charles答應了？

Raven回過頭怔怔看著Charles，沒料到他竟然這麼快就做出了決定。

在Charles的要求之下，Raven把事發經過的來龍去脈敘述給Hank。Hank不發一語聽完，然後問道：「妳確定那是某種儀器具有偵測一定範圍內變種人的功能？還是軍方那邊有心電感應者在幫忙？」

「我沒辦法完全肯定，」Raven回答：「但我認為應該是前者。」

Hank半信半疑看向Charles，Charles則說：「或許是藉由腦波？——我就是那樣偵測到身邊的變種人，但我沒有想過儀器要如何判斷人類或變種人。」

Hank想了想，說：「如果透過大量的資料建立判斷的依據，或許有可能。」

「他們怎麼會取得大量的變種人資料？」Raven不解問道。

「我也不清楚。」Charles回答，然後他思考片刻，接著推測道：「不過，我有聽說軍方在招募變種人成立特殊作戰部隊，也許那些變種人大兵正是軍方獲取數據的來源？」

「你說的是William Stryker和他的變種人小隊嗎？」Raven忍不住冷哼。她真搞不懂那些甘願被人類利用的變種人到底在想什麼。

他們三人來到地下室，Charles使用Cerebro搜尋Erik現在的位置，確認目前他仍在Raven說的醫院裡。然而Erik失去意識，Charles無法和他建立精神連結，沒能確切判斷他的實際情況。Raven傾向儘早行動，以免他們把Erik送往別的地方，或是發生什麼變故。

「我會跟妳一起去。」Charles做出這個結論：「你們摧毀了攻擊的武器，但仍有機器可以偵測到變種人接近。儘管如此，針對入侵者做出反應的仍是『人』，如果我能夠控制住在場的人，那麼我可以為妳爭取到幾分鐘。」

「好。」

「我也一起去。」Hank態度堅定說道：「我能夠輕鬆扛走Erik。」

Raven詫異地看著Hank。他願意幫忙當然好，可是……她才沒有 _那麼_ 瘦弱呢。

Charles微微一笑，說道：「Hank懂一些醫療護理，讓他同行對Erik也比較好。」

「好吧。」Raven讓步，「我和Hank一起行動，我會去中央控制室破壞監視系統、警報、或其他的設備，等Charles解除控制之後，他們就暫時無法追蹤我們。」

他們又討論了一些細節，然後決定隔天晚上就行動。

這晚Raven留在學校過夜，睡在她昔日的房間。Charles將這間臥室充作客房，房間定期清掃，相當乾淨，而房內的擺設維持在她離開之前。Raven不知道該如何解讀：究竟是Charles念舊情？還是他始終沒有放棄希望，心底仍盼望著有朝一日Raven——他唯一的親人——會搬回來與他同住？

入睡之前，Raven悄悄揩去眼角的淚水，沒讓眼淚沾上枕頭。

再次和Charles還有Hank一起行動——目的是為了搭救Erik——這種感覺相當怪異，不過一切皆如同計畫進行，沒有突發的狀況。Raven衝進醫院，穿梭在猶如時間靜止、所有人停住於原地的走廊，她心下不由得讚嘆Charles的能力。她碰過的所有變種人，能夠和Erik平分秋色的，想來想去只有Charles。怪不得Erik總是希望能夠說服Charles能夠加入他們……

Raven盡快解除了警報，關閉監視系統，在她打算動身去找出並且破壞偵測變種人的機器時，Charles透過心電感應催促她回到集合點，因為Hank已經找到Erik了。

一聽到指示，Raven立刻趕回Blackbird。Hank還沒回來，於是她又焦急地回到艙門口，沒多久她就看到一個身影看起來像是Erik的人掛在Hank的肩膀上，隨著狂奔的野獸朝她趕來。由於Erik身上沒有石膏或護具，而且Hank的動作實在稱不上小心翼翼，所以她猜想Erik的傷勢或許不會太嚴重。（或者——她盡可能不這麼想——Hank才不管Erik的健康狀況，一心只想盡快離開這裡。）

他們一路飛回學校，然後Charles又把Erik載到附近鎮上的一棟小屋，說Erik可以暫時在這裡休養。

麻醉藥物退去之後，Erik醒了過來。

當時Raven站在床尾，Charles坐在床邊，而Erik一睜開眼就看到Charles——喔老天，Erik竟然露出朦朧恍惚的笑容，他沒有問「我在哪裡？」或「發生了什麼事？」或任何昏倒或昏迷的人醒來經常問的，而是昏昏沉沉看著Charles又昏昏沉沉對他咧嘴笑個不停。

更氣人的是Charles回應給他燦爛的笑容和灼熱的注視，完全無視 _她就站在那裡_ 。

不過，最氣人的則是等到Erik神智更為清醒的時候，他看到了Raven，然後他臉上的笑容收斂了點，儘管欣喜但更添了幾分嚴肅和莊重。

Charles順著Erik的視線回過頭，看著Raven，露出不好意思的笑容。「抱歉，Raven。嗯，我待會就會離開了，妳可以先讓我和Erik談一談嗎？」

「當然。」她忍住翻白眼的衝動，識趣地離開房間，帶上房門。

Charles沒有和Erik聊很久，十幾分鐘之後，他離開房間，向Raven道別後就開車回學校。

Raven休息了半天，接著開始準備去營救Angel。Erik的身體沒有大礙，但將近一個星期昏迷在床上，他還需要一點時間復原。更何況，Erik一旦逃脫，想必其他拘禁變種人的單位會提高警戒，所以她決定及早行動。

在她出發之前，Erik對她說：「Raven，我有可能去Charles那裡住上幾天。」

「喔。」她隨意應道：「等我回來再說吧。」

救出Angel的行動相當容易，那間醫院的警戒程度不若囚禁Erik的軍事醫院，同時那裡也沒有裝設偵測變種人的機器。

過了幾天，Raven再回到這個小鎮，發現Erik已經離開了。她忍不住搖了搖頭，然後前去Xavier學校找Erik。

她耳聞了Erik的新身分，在Erik的舊房間裡找到他。Erik看起來神色怡然，不太像他一貫的模樣。

Raven不由得瞇起眼，細細打量Erik，想知道原因在哪。然後，她看到Erik左手臂內側有片瘀血覆在他的編號刺青上。那片瘀血的形狀與大小非常像是吻痕。

她忍不住挑起眉。「你要暫時住這裡？」

「嗯。」Erik點頭應道。

「好吧，等你離開時，你知道去哪裡找我。」說完，Raven伸手抱了一下Erik，「別對Charles做太過分的事，也別讓他對你做太過分的事。」

Erik對她微笑，親了一下她的額頭，「好。」

揮別了她的同伴兼領袖，下一站是和Charles道別。

Charles在書房，貌似正在等候Raven。他拿了一張黑膠唱片放上留聲機，問她道：「我知道妳來和我說再見，不過，妳願意先和我跳支舞再離開嗎？」

Raven眨了眨眼，看來今晚不只有Erik的心情異常的好。

書房裡沒有地毯，Charles操控輪椅在木質地板上轉圈圈的模樣逗得Raven咯咯笑。他牽起她的手，隨著音樂搖擺。

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you.（有人愛你之前，你誰都不是）_

_You're nobody 'til somebody cares.（有人關心你之前，你誰都不是）_

_You may be king, you may possess the world and it's gold,（或許你有權有勢，或許你坐擁全世界與世上的黃金）_

_But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old.（但你日漸衰老時，黃金不會帶給你幸福）_

她靠著Charles的肩膀，忍著淚水。

Raven已經想不起來幼時在街頭流浪的那段往事了。回想起她的童年，她只會想到Charles和這棟房子，在豐衣足食但缺少親人關愛的日子裡，至少她和Charles擁有彼此。

在遇見Raven之前，Charles和她一樣孤獨；等到他們長大之後，差異卻讓兩人就算在彼此身邊依然感到孤獨。

至於現在呢？

儘管Charles身邊有其他的變種人，有學生、有支持者、也有朋友，但他看起來依然孤獨。

唯有Erik——或許，還有Raven——在他身邊時，他才不會孑然處在人群之中。

_The world still is the same, you never change it,（這世界依舊相同，你從來沒改變過它）_

_As sure as the stars shine above;（如同上空的星光始終閃耀）_

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,（有人愛你之前，你誰都不是）_

_So find yourself somebody to love.（所以，為你自己找個人去愛吧）_

曲終，Charles親了一下Raven的手，又親了一下她的額頭。Raven緊緊摟著Charles的脖子，在心裡對他道別。

她好希望Charles能夠跟著她和Erik一起走，但她也知道他和Erik一樣固執，因此她不敢奢望。由於面臨共同的威脅，雙方決定暫時合作，這或許是她能夠期盼最好的發展。

大約一個星期之後，Raven聽到一則謠言，內容大意是Erik被Charles洗腦並且監禁在他身邊。

那個當下Raven忍不住哈哈大笑。笑完之後，她思考是否該澄清這則荒謬的謠言。但她又想了想，決定還是算了，就讓不實的謠言滋生吧。

 


	9. again Erik

「 _懷著一顆苦澀的心，崇拜英雄的少年馳向卡美洛。十八歲的他將生命奉獻給了國王，卻只遭到遺忘，令他難以接受……_ 」

Erik瞥了一眼身旁的Charles——他斜躺在兩人同坐的長沙發上，雙腳擱在Erik的大腿上，雙眼闔著，臉上堆著稱心如意的笑容。房間裡只有Erik的朗讀聲和錄音機運轉時發出的機械聲。儘管他知道Charles感覺不到，但Erik還是輕輕碰了一下Charles的膝蓋，手指緩慢地隔著褲管勾勒他膝蓋骨的線條。如今他已經不再害怕觸碰Charles的雙腿了。「 _……其中他最無法接受的，則是他為了年長國王的理念損壞他的身體，最終卻發現國王的妻子翩翩到來，輕而易舉地奪走了他的愛。_ 」（註3）

Charles似乎頗為喜歡聽他朗讀，每當Erik拿起麥克風打算錄音的時候，他若沒有要務就會留下來聆聽，後來更大喇喇坐到Erik身邊。一開始，Erik曾對Charles抱怨過，說他的舉動會讓他分心，影響到錄音的品質。但Charles卻向他保證，說他絕對不會出聲干擾Erik錄音。他還說，日後他聽到朗讀錄音帶，就會回想起Erik和他一同坐在沙發上的景象。看著Charles雙眼裡閃爍的期待，Erik決定就由他去了。

Erik清醒過來的那天，他沒有想到自己竟然會看到Charles。他以為那是夢境，一個難得的美夢——直到他發現這不是一場夢，以及他在Raven面前失態的事實。

那一年在海灘上，Erik真心以為那會是他和Charles的訣別。Charles因為他失手而受傷倒地，然後他被Charles毫不留情地拒絕，只能黯然離開。後來Erik聽說了Charles下肢癱瘓的消息，他更加錯愕和歉疚得不知道該如何面對他。儘管如此，有次他在華盛頓特區 _巧遇_ 出席變種人事務聽證會的Charles。Charles主動上前和他說話，Erik看著他坐在輪椅上的朋友，無法回絕對方想要和他交談的意圖以及希望兩人保持聯繫的提議。從那之後，Erik和Charles偶爾會見上一面。他們從來都沒有特別約定相見的日期，多是一時興起或雙方剛好有空才會碰頭。他們大略知道對方的近況，Charles有時候會對Erik提起他的學生們，誰擁有什麼特殊的天賦，性格脾氣又是如何如何。（因此，Erik一來到學校，他便從聽過的敘述認出迎接他的女孩是Ororo。）

Charles和他之間的氣氛遠不若當年他們四處旅行、招募變種人的時候那般輕鬆愉快。當時，他們兩人都不算認真，沒有承諾、沒有保證，只在乎眼前的任務以及當下的享受。那段時間Erik和Charles確實玩得非常開心，但不論是Erik還是Charles，說到日後或未來的事，想的全是變種人有關的課題，而不是他們本身或兩人之間的情感。一直等到他和Charles在分離又重逢之後，Erik才開始用身在遠方但心裡仍守候著對方的心情看待Charles。

Erik猜想Charles對他抱持的也是相近的心情，否則Charles不可能答應去救他。（Erik不會說他心裡 _不_ 感動，只不過……喔見鬼，他竟然狼狽到需要別人搭救他。）

Charles透過心電感應對Erik敘述了事發的經過，最後他說：「我希望你暫時留在我們的學校裡，Erik。他們會持續追緝你，而你需要休息和靜養，也需要擬定對付那個新武器的策略。我建議你先隱匿一段時間，這對於你、你的追隨者—— _還有Raven_ ——來說，會是較明智的舉動。」他頓了一下，接著再道：「你可以使用學校的練習室研究戰術，只不過，你得先設定好模擬裝置才行。」

這項提議令Erik相當詫異，他忍不住說道：「我沒想到你竟然如此慷慨。」

Charles微笑回道：「我一向秉持互利的行事原則。」

「那你要怎麼對學生解釋，你把 _恐怖分子Magneto_ 帶回學校和他們住在一起？」Erik不禁語帶諷刺問道。

Charles毫不猶豫回答：「他們不會知道你的真實身分。我會對他們說，你是我的客人，用另外一個名字介紹你，嗯，比如說，Michael Xavier，家族裡的遠親，來到學校協助我處理校務，你覺得這個偽裝怎麼樣？」

Erik哼了一聲，但他一時間想不到更好的說詞。

等到Charles離開之後，Erik開始認真思考他的提議，想得越多越覺得未嘗不可。

Erik向Raven提起他的盤算，然而她僅只隨口應了一聲。Erik猜想那代表她不反對，於是他動身前往Xavier學校。

Erik發現他還滿喜歡這所學校的氣氛——並不是說他打算大聲說出來——他仍記得戰爭結束之後他被送到法國境內的一所孤兒院，那裡收容了戰火造成的孤兒、也收容了一些從集中營被解放的小孩，但沒有任何一個人像他一樣，是實驗室裡科學家們培養出來的怪物，他感到無比的孤單，而他也不敢對其他人提起，深怕他們把他當作納粹的武器，把他送走或關起來。

能夠和其他同樣擁有變種能力的小孩一起成長，這樣的童年……的確很美好。

Erik花了不少時間在Danger Room和Hank工作，光是憑著他的記憶設計出模型就不是一件容易的事，更不用說Hank手邊還有其他的計畫也有課堂和學生要顧，因此他們的進度雖然順利但速度不快。

其餘的時間，Erik閱讀《永恆之王》並且錄下朗讀的錄音帶。一開始他摸不清Charles希望他閱讀這本小說的用意，直到他讀到第二部，他認為自己大概瞭解Charles的想法了——這是一本藉由亞瑟王傳說故事討論權力、統治、以及戰爭正當性的小說。「強權即公理」，不只是上一次大戰，直到今日這個世界依舊如此。

Erik知道Charles不贊同強者將自己的規則透過暴力的方式加諸於他人，但他卻認為Charles沒看清楚現實，那就是若要改變情況，非得透過比他人還強的力量或是武力才有辦法達成。Erik可以理解Charles的價值觀——Charles堅持學校的學生必須接受完整的訓練，足以應付各種情況、保護自己和同伴，但他卻從不主動攻擊，還認為先挑起爭端是錯誤的——但Erik不認為Charles主張的「溫和改革」能夠行得通。

但，Erik主張的路線又行得通嗎？

他曾經宣稱變種人是演化的下一個階段——當然，現在他還是這麼相信——他主張變種人應該團結對抗人類，以免被圍捕，遭受壓迫。然而，截至目前為止他達到的成果？……好吧，遠不如他所預期的。人類政府一面研發對抗變種人的科技，一面拉攏變種人對抗變種人，導致變種人有些支持他、有些反對他、有些甚至不想和他沾上任何關係。

至於未來的發展又會如何？Erik一點把握都沒有。不過，他只知道他們絕對不能鬆懈警戒，誰知道人類還會變出什麼花招對付他們，無論那是新的武器或是新的法案。

然而，Erik待在Xavier學校的期間，他的憂慮和負面想法似乎比平常少了許多——儘管他不知道造成這個現象的原因是Charles的樂觀態度感染了他，抑或Charles給了他正向的 _心靈暗示_ 。

不在Danger Room研擬和測試對戰技巧的時候，Erik逮到空檔就會拿起書本錄製朗讀錄音帶。（這本書好看歸好看，但頁數偏多，他實在不應該一開始就答應朗讀整本書。他錯估朗讀書冊所需的時間了。）

等到學校放暑假，校園突然變空了許多，而Charles好像有更多的時間和Erik相處，也更常坐在他身邊聽他朗讀。習慣當著另一個人的面朗誦故事之後，Erik反倒喜歡Charles陪著他錄音，他覺得……旁邊有個聽眾一臉陶醉聽著他唸出書中的詞句，令Erik感到十分有趣。

有些時候他會在Charles的房裡過夜，也些時候Charles會到他的房裡過夜。Erik不太確定學校裡有多少人知道，而他也不怎麼在乎。

這天晚上Charles來到他的房間。

Erik脫掉衣服，正要爬上床的時候，已經坐在床上的Charles拿起放在床頭櫃上的書，朝他遞過來，「為我朗讀一段？」

儘管有些詫異，Erik仍然頷首，然後接下書本。

接著，Charles伸手拿起錄音機——

「Charles。」Erik忍不住出聲制止他：「我不認為——」

沒等他說完，Charles就振振有詞說道：「沒人會知道你朗讀的時候沒穿衣服啊。」眼見Erik一臉不以為然，他繼續遊說：「你想想，等日後哪天你聽到朗讀的錄音帶，你回想起錄音的時候身上一絲不掛，你一定會忍不住發笑，但誰都不會猜到讓你發笑的真正原因。這不是很逗趣嗎？嗯？」

Erik瞪著Charles，突然覺得……是呀，這不失為一個好主意。（此刻他不由得回想起Sean所說的，Charles Xavier是一個說話非常有說服力的人。）

Erik打開書本，翻到他的進度，點頭示意Charles按下錄音鍵，然後他開始朗讀。

「 _第十五章。他們幸福的一年終止於亞瑟返家之時，幾乎立即毀於一旦，然而肇因並不是國王……_ 」（註4）

這和平時朗讀差不了多少——除了他赤身裸體站在床邊的事實——Erik偶爾抬起眼，瞄見Charles熾熱的目光在他身上逡巡。該死這有夠令人分心，更不用提血液開始往大腦的反方向移動……

_我喜歡你的聲音……低沉、冷靜、平穩。_

Charles湊了過來，雙手放上Erik的腰際。Erik忍不住咬牙，狠狠瞪了他一眼，繼續朗讀下去。

_你的咬字，你的口音，你的語調……啊， **完美** 。_

Charles的雙手往後，在後腰稍加停留，然後往下，來來回回撫摸他的屁股。

Erik盡最大的努力忽視他那位不安分的聽眾。當然他可以放下書本停止朗讀，但那樣一來，他覺得自己好像輸了似的。

Charles的嘴唇貼上Erik的髖骨，輕輕吸吮那裡薄薄的皮膚，接著往他雙腿間的方向緩慢移去。Erik強忍著喝斥的衝動，或是把手裡捧的精裝書往下移個幾吋敲Charles的頭。

_嗯……我 **真的** 很喜歡你的聲音，Erik……_

鼻息、嘴唇和舌頭在他的身上遊走，Erik幾乎是顫抖著唸出最後一段：「 _王后擦乾眼淚，望著他，她的笑容宛若春雨。不多時，他們接吻，感覺像是雨水滋潤的綠色大地。他們再一次瞭解彼此，但他們的懷疑已經種下。他們的愛情更加茁壯的同時，憎恨、恐懼、與困惑的種子也在滋生：由於愛與恨是可以同時並存的，兩者互相折磨，這為他們的情感帶來最猛烈的風暴。_ 」（註5）

本章結束，Erik沒有浪費任何時間伸手按下錄音機的停止鍵。接著他把書本啪一聲闔上，放回床頭櫃，然後瞇起眼睛盯著Charles，後者眉開眼笑回望著他。

Erik推著Charles的肩膀，讓他往後倒向枕頭。那個心電感應者露出求之不得的得意笑容。

※　※　※

 

「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「我想，我得重新錄製這一章。」

「為什麼？我覺得你唸得很平順啊。」

「就算我的朗讀內容沒問題，可是你——」

「欸，Erik，你在朗讀的時候，我完全沒有 _出聲_ 干擾啊。」

「……」

「……」

「……Charles，你抑制了我的能力。放手。」

「嘿，我怎麼能夠坐視不管，任由你把好不容易錄好的朗讀卡帶消磁呢？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：引文出自懷特（T. H. White）的《永恆之王（The Once and Future King）》
> 
> （3）第三部第四章，原文：The hero-worshipper rode towards Camelot with a bitter heart. It was hard for him at eighteen to have given his life to a king, only to be forgotten—hard to have spent those sorrowful hours with the heavy arms in the dust of the Armoury, only to see Sir Gawaine knighted first—hardest of all to have broken his body for the older man's ideal, only to find this mincing wife stepping in at the end of it to snatch away his love at no cost at all. [文中為節錄]
> 
> （4）第三部第十五章，原文："The year of their happiness ended with Arthur's return—and almost immediately collapsed in ruin, but not on account of the King."
> 
> （5）第三部第十五章，原文："The Queen dried her tears and looked at him, smiling like a spring shower. In a minute they were kissing, feeling like the green earth refreshed by rain. They thought that they understood each other once more—but their doubt had been planted. Now, in their love, which was stronger, there were the seeds of hatred and fear and confusion growing at the same time: for love can exist with hatred, each preying on the other, and this is what gives it its greatest fury."

**Author's Note:**

> 曾經在Being Mutant的後記提到，那個故事最初就只有一個怨念：「 _我受夠了Genosha統治者老萬監禁教授的設定了！我要報復社會！我要寫一個變種人和人類共存的社會！老萬是一個被許多國家通緝的恐怖分子，教授以庇護之名行監禁之實，用心靈的束縛把老萬監禁在他的豪宅！ ~~然後在他的床頭櫃上放一本《永恆之王》逼他裸體朗讀！~~_ 」——雖然到最後我寫了一個完全違背初衷的故事，但裸體朗讀的執念始終沒有消退，老想著有一天要重拾這個設定。
> 
> 儘管始終沒放棄、也陸續寫了一些片段，但直到今年五月底看了引頸期盼已久的“Arrested Development”第四季，讓我突然很想寫一個各說各話的故事，因此打定主意嘗試多視角的短篇，然後才開始認真寫。總之，我終於把「裸體朗讀永恆之王」寫出來了！


End file.
